narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma Uchiha (Rebirth)/Roleplaying Information
Here is the information you should know about Sigma when role playing with him. This is a shorten version of nearly all of his sections. Meaning I'll be getting to the point, of what I mean, when I was writing in other sections. This will be explained in bullet form, so it'll go back faster. Personality * Sigma's most renowned trait is his perversion. Which he will do to nearly any female that participates in a role play with him. No matter who you are. Well, of course unless you're an old hag. He's more so attracted to older women, like 25-55 (still appear young), but will indeed attempt to feel on those from 16-45. All are victims, no one is safe around Sigma-kun. In the midst of a battle he would even stop to talk to a woman. If his opponent is a woman he would even ask her out on a date, and stop the battle. It's his very own form of flirting. They don't hand out, The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice monikers for nothing. * His secondary trait is his way of peace. He thinks that peace is the aggregate of the world. He will do anything to maintain that. He doesn't take light of those who disrespect peace by saying things like: "In this world peace will never be born." Or "As long as there is love, there is hate, therefore never creating peace." Those are the type of people that "disrespect" his religion. * Completely childish no doubt. Don't be surprised if he were to laugh in your face if you said something dumb. He'll also call you out on your stupidity, so be careful. He is also oblivious to his own childishness, but remember he is only 16. He is completely a sucker for the color purple, as it means royalty, but by him it also means justice. * Sigma hates no one. He likes all, and believes there is no superior. At times he would be placed as the leader of missions, or the captain. He would tell the others that he is not their captain, etc. He also tried to understand everyone he "battles" against. He will do anything to persuade them that a fight is pointless. Appearance * Sigma stands at about six foot eight centimeters tall. This isn't completely sure however, because he hates to go to the doctor, as he states "The will kill me in there." He wears the same battle armor, crimson in color, as Madara & Hashirama. The plating is made of a sheet of his mothers crystals and is encased by his father's metal release, therefore penetrating it is nearly impossible. * His hairs is extremely long, like Madara long. Black with red dye strips in it. No facial hair, when he's really too young for it. His hair is a trademark of his parents. His father's hair which is long, and his mothers is just as long. * While extremely tall, and his physical make up would lead people to believe he is around twenty sevenish, well that is indeed until he opens his mouth, and begins to act. Sigma is indeed only 16. He can't help but stress that he is 16, and hopes that one people get that it isn't a trick. Abilities Now, before I start with him and his abilities allow me to tell you this, before you fear battling him. Sigma won't attack. Not at all, nor will he attempt to. This is only different if something and/or the situation calls for different measures. He only defends. So let's say, if you launch an attack at him, he will only use something to try and counter it. Every technique he uses it, has a purpose for stopping the battle. However to stop something you must be hold your own source of power as well. Base Abilities * Stamina: * Chakra: * Physical Capabilities: Sigma carries quite the punch, and I don't mean a basic hook or jab. But I mean devastating punches. Capable of collapsing buildings. Why would a peaceful person like Sigma have to much power? Well, he does. Too bad. This power however is one a cap and usually only uses it when trapped in spaces. He also has pain tolerance, being able to shake off his bones being broken. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Dōjutsu